Dream of realisation
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: KaiTyson, my first one. T for safety. Kai has a horrific dream, and wakes up ill. Tyson tries to help, and suceeds in more ways than one...


This is my attempt at a Kai/Tyson. I wrote it a while back, but I haven't posted it, for reasons unknown even to me. It's a bit odd.

Please read and hopefully enjoy!_

* * *

_

_"How many people in here can fight or use a weapon - which they have with them at this specific time?" Kai asked curtly. Lee's hand went up, along with all of the Majestics, Michael, and, surprisingly, Tyson's. "Who thinks that they are prepared to maim and kill other human beings?" Robert and Johnny's hands stayed up, while a horrified Mariah was forcibly holding down Lee's arm. "Lee, can I count you in?" Thedark-haired boynodded, his goldeneyes glittering fiercely._

_"But, Lee, how could you even-"_

_"These nutcases are the reason that Ray's in hospital, Mariah!" Lee snapped. His arm was suddenly released._

_"That's a somewhat pathetic number…Four, including me…Kenny, how many of them are there out there?"_

_"Fifty-four, Kai."_

_"Damn. We're outnumbered thirteen to one." Kai growled in frustration and started pacing across the room. "Great. Brilliant. What I wouldn't do for a couple dozen of hit-men…"_

_"Wishing won't get the job done, Kai." Robert reminded him quietly. Kai swore viciously and punched the wall._

_"I know that!" he yelled, breathing hard. Composing himself slightly, he took a deep breath. Ignoring the slightly spooked stares of everyone else in the room, he resumed his pacing._ "_Right. Four against thirteen. If they were all ex-Abbey students, we'd have a chance, but as they're not, I'm going to have to make the best of it. Which I can't, because there **is **no best of it! Face it, Kai! You're screwed!" he thought furiously._

_He didn't need to look at the others to know that he looked nothing short of insane at that particular point. He knew that he was dangerously close to losing control, and he couldn't do that in front of them, especially not the younger ones. With a massive effort, he brought his face into something vaguely resembling its usual appearance and loosened his white-knuckled hold on the gun tucked into his belt. The tension in the room eased slightly._

_"Kenny, find the quickest way out of here, and I don't give a damn if it's through a wall." he said harshly._

_"Y-Yes, Kai." Kenny stammered. The sound of keys being tapped echoed through the silent room._

_**Silent…cold…pain shooting through him…feeling a strange, alien power flooding his unprotected body…**_

_Kai jolted himself out of his unsettling thoughts and scrabbled quickly for the familiar shape of his beyblade. Dranzer soothed him with its warmth, and he felt a little of the tension leave his limbs._

_"Kai?" His gaze flew to Tyson, who was looking worriedly at him. "Why're you so stressed?"_

_"Oh yes, Tyson, we're stuck in a ten-by-ten cell by a bunch of insane maniacs and I'm supposed to be **calm**?"_

_"No, but you look like you're about to go nuts any second. What's up?" His fist closed around Dranzer so tightly that blood began dribbling into the lining of his pocket. _

_"Black Dranzer." The name burned his tongue. He smirked distractedly as everyone jumped to attention. "This whole place reminds me of it. Non-stop. It's like there's this little voice inside me, telling me that if I give in, I'll - " He shut his mouth, unable to stop a shiver running through his frame._

_"Oh, Kai…" Tyson moved forwards to embrace the older boy. Kai's eyes widened as Tyson's arms closed around him._

_**Tight…enclosed…unable to move as-** _

_Instinctively, he pulled the trigger._

_The bang sounded deafening in the silence. Tyson stumbled away, frantically checking himself over. Robert and Michael, the two closest to Kai, moved to support him as the captain of the Bladebreakers turned corpse-white and swayed on his feet._

_"Hush, Kai, let's get you sitting down now…that's it, easy now…easy…" _

_"D-Did I hit him?" A pair of bewildered, fearful eyes looked desperately up at the two older bladers._

_"Nah, he's fine. Well, as scared as hell and he might have lost a bit of weight through sheer shock, but apart from that, fine." Michael drawled. Robert gave him a disapproving look._

_"Must you be so flippant?" he asked irritably. Michael grinned airily._

_"Yup." he replied. "You should try it, Kai. Flippancy's the best way for coping with things. Ain't that right, Tyson?"_

_"Hey, I've just been shot at. Anyway, I am not flippant!" Tyson said angrily. There was a pause, during which Max sighed as Tyson demonstrated his incredible ability to be stupid in the most serious of situations. "What's being flippant?" Kai laughed shakily. His whole body was trembling with the knowledge that he had nearly shot one of the few people who could truly be said to care about him._

_"T-Tyson? You okay, bud?" he asked, his voice quivering infuriatingly._

_"You scared the hell outta me, but apart from that, yep, never been better." Tyson replied glibly. Kai smiled weakly. Black spots were beginning to flash before his eyes. Dimly, he saw Tyson jog over and kneel down next to him. Everyone laughed as he carefully removed the gun from Kai's reach before leaning in and enfolding him in a gentle embrace._

_"You're not gonna freak out on me, are you?" he asked softly. In answer, Kai let his head drop forwards onto Tyson's shoulder. Darkness was eating away at him like a virus, but he fought it off long enough to murmur a soft;_

_"Thanks…Tyson…" He slipped into the black void of unconscious, where Black Dranzer was waiting eagerly to claim him again._

* * *

"Kai! Kai, are you okay?" Slowly, Kai opened his eyes. Woozily, he surveyed Tyson's worried face hovering above him.

"Huh?" He felt strange, half-asleep and slightly sick, alternately hot and cold. Disorganized thoughts were floating around his head. Tyson…a gun…Black Dranzer…Tyson hugging him…

"You woke me up. You were talking to yourself in Russian. Are you okay? You were having a nightmare or summing." Tyson asked disjointedly. Kai blinked, trying to piece the ramble into something both coherent and understandable. Without his permission, his eyes began to flutter shut. With an effort, he opened them again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tyson apologised, looking awkward. "You're still sleepy. I'm sorry. I'll go away now, shall I?" Kai managed to shake his head.

"Stay…" he murmured. He needed Tyson's inane chatter to distract him from the dream that he had just had, the eighth one like it. Involuntarily, he shivered.

"What's the matter, Kai? Was it a really bad dream?" Kai nodded. Tyson's face softened. "You wanna talk about it?" Kai shrugged weakly. "Tell me three words." Tyson suggested.

"You…Black Dranzer…gun." Kai mumbled at last. Tyson's face creased with uncertainty.

"Sounds scary already." he admitted finally. "No wonder you were scared." Kai nodded.

"Lend me a hand?" he asked eventually, having discovered that he was still too weak to pull himself into a sitting position.

"Sure." Tyson slid an arm behind his back and helped him sit up. "Hey, you okay? You've gone even whiter than normal."

"Just feeling a bit…cold." Kai muttered, fighting the chill sweeping through him. Without fully realising, he shifted closer to Tyson, wanting the warmth that the younger boy was emitting. Obligingly, Tyson reached out and pulled him into a gentle hug. Kai held himself stiffly for a few seconds, then gave in and collapsed against Tyson's warm, comforting body, shaking like a leaf. Tyson made a little snort of surprise and rubbed his shivering back soothingly.

"You want me to get Ray or somebody?" he asked uncertainly. Kai shook his head weakly. He couldn't speak through his chattering teeth, the shivers seemed to be getting worse… He let out a soft moan of distress as black spots started to flash in his vision.

"I'm…sorry…" he mumbled feverishly.

"Ssh, bud, it's okay." Tyson said softly, reassuringly. "Everyone gets bad dreams sometimes." Kai struggled out of Tyson's comforting embrace, his head spinning. No, he needed to make Tyson understand…

"No…you don't understand…" he mumbled, staring wildly at the younger boy. "I-I tried to hurt you…too scared to think straight, stupid, _stupid_ Black Dranzer…" Somehow, he was lying back down again, panting for breath, his skin cold and clammy. A warm hand rested lightly on his forehead as he tried to push himself upright again.

"Kai, it's okay." Tyson whispered, bringing his face into Kai's line of vision. "It was just a dream, okay? That's all, yeah?" He sat down on the bed and patted Kai's shoulder. "You're all hot, that's why you feel so weird. Now, why don't you go to sleep? You'll feel way better when you wake up." He grinned self-deprecatingly. "You'll probably kick yourself for acting like this." Kai nodded feebly. With the last of his strength, he reached up and grasped hold of Tyson's arm, tugging him down.

"Ty…I need you…" he whispered faintly. _Tyson, the only boy who's never given up on me, not matter what I've put him through, always there with a ready smile and a cheerful word of encouragement…Tyson_..._I need you to hold me…tell me everything's all right…just like normal…except this isn't normal, is it? Because…I think I love you… _

He closed his eyes, disgusted with himself. He was so pathetic, he couldn't even admit to his own feelings without being too weak to move… A hand touched his cheek.

"Kai?" He opened his eyes. Through a haze, he saw Tyson lying next to him, staring at him with a strange softness in his deep brown eyes. "You okay?" Kai stared mutely, struck dumb by sheer shock. Tyson was concerned about him? But, concerned friends didn't touch their friend's cheeks, did they? Or did they? He'd never really had any friends except Ray, and everyone knew that Ray was as gay as hell... Oh, he couldn't cope with this right now, he was too tired…

"Kai? Are you asleep?" He didn't answer, felt Tyson move closer and wrap his arms around him. "You are. Good…" He felt Tyson's lips touch his cheek gently. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, pal…" Tyson murmured.

"More…than…pal…surely?" Kai managed, a faint smile twitching at his lips. He silenced Tyson's shocked gasp by kissing him tenderly. "Now…shut up…I want to…go to sleep."

* * *

Well? All opinions welcome, except flames. If you dislike something about this fic then by all means tell me, just put something good in there as well. If you can't find anything good then just don't review.

Thank you. (Yeah, I'm paranoid, I know. This _is_ my first Kai/Tyson ever.)

Please review!


End file.
